Protector
by snazzytuls
Summary: Gilbert has always been Vincent's protector; even if he doesn't remember.  Vincent wants to repay the favor.  One-sided VincentXGilbert.  Set before Oz returns from the abyss.


Raven locks spread themselves against the white sheets. Their owner slumbered away, unaware of any other presence in the room. The blonde man smirked and slithered over to the bed. "Niichannn." He didn't stir. The heterochromian threaded his fingers through that black hair. One golden iris and one red iris stared down at his protector—at his Gilbert. "Oh Niichan." The younger man slid next to the slumbering one. He tugged at Gil's hand. "Gilbert." The older man groaned a bit in his sleep. The blonde brother made a sound that could easily be mistaken for a sob. Gil, still sleeping, took it just as that. The raven-haired man awoke with a jolt.

"Oz!" A small frown found itself on the heterochromian's lips, but it was gone in a moment. He screwed up his mix-matched eyes and tugged on Gil's arm again.

"Niichan." Gilbert looked down in surprise. His previously panicked expression faded away into a much softer one. He brought a hand down to his younger brother's hair and ruffled it.

"Are you alright, Vincent?" The blonde brother shook his head. "Was it another nightmare?" This time he nodded. Gilbert sighed and brought a hand to Vincent's back; he rubbed soothing circles. "Do you want to talk about it?" Vincent shook his head.

"Can I stay here tonight, Gilbert?" The golden-eyed man wanted to say 'no'; he wanted to say 'we're too old for things like this'. But, looking at his brother, he knew he couldn't. Gil felt his heart twinge—he still couldn't remember ever having a brother. Those mix-matched looked up at with hope; you'd think you'd remember eyes like that.

"Of course, Vincent." Gilbert pulled the younger man to his chest. Vincent made a noise that sounded like a purr and nuzzled his face into Gilbert's chest.

"Niichan makes all the scary things go away. Niichan's the best protector." A faint blush touched the raven-haired man's cheeks. Vincent threaded all of his fingers in his brother's hair. "Gilbert's always been the best protector." Confusion shone on Gil's face. "Tch, you still don't remember do you?" His blush darkened—he had always done his best to hide his still-lacking memory from Vincent. The blonde man pulled away from his brother's chest and made eye contact. "You don't even remember me, do you Gilbert?" Vincent knocked their foreheads together.

"That's not true!" The blonde man tugged a bit at those raven locks. "I could never forget my brother." Gil wrapped his arms around his younger brother's waist. "How could anyone forget their brother?" Vincent smirked.

"It's okay if it's the truth. It's okay because Niichan's here now." He moved his face closer to Gilbert's. "And you won't leave again, right Gilbert?" The older man tried to move his head back, but Vincent still had his fingers in his hair.

"Of course not, Vincent." The heterochromian smiled.

"Good. Because now it's my turn to be the protector." His breath ghosted across Gil's lips. "Now I can finally be of use to Gilbert." The older brother, who was having a lot of trouble following Vincent's words, struggled to find something to say. Vincent laughed a little. "I'm sorry, Gil. I got a little carried away." He relaxed his grip on those raven locks. "Can we go to bed now, Niisan?" Gil nodded a bit dumbly. "Goodnight Gilbert." Vincent brushed his lips against Gil's ever so lightly and then slid into a laying position.

"Goodnight Vincent." The heterochromian smiled to himself as Gilbert curled around him. He'd protect Gilbert no matter what, even if that meant keeping the past from him. Vincent couldn't handle Gilbert disappearing again; so if that meant lying and conniving, then Vincent would most certainly do it. Vincent would do anything for Gilbert—he'd do anything for the man he loved. The raven-haired man, who was much faster to fall asleep, subconsciously tightened his hold on Vincent. He snuggled into the grip and smiled. He wanted to keep things this way forever; he would do whatever was necessary to make that so. He'd do it all over again for Gilbert.


End file.
